i just want everything
by TheWorldGoesRound
Summary: Bella is just an adverage vampire with some strange insticts for some reason she feels like she doesn't belong in the south will she follow these thoughts and go to a strange new place or will she stay and contiue to feel alone ReAd!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

What if Bella was a vampire from the south and something just told her to head up north would she fallow her instinct and go or would she continue to live in the south and feed off of HUMANS!!

**I hope you like this story I am rating it T but I really don't know if I am going to do anything ok just saying! Tell me if you get bored!!! BE HONEST! I will change it up if u get bored so TELL ME!!**

The wind in my hair and the sun on my skin it felt so good so right then as I was

running I picked up a scent "ah humans" I said under my breath and I toke off running

toward the scent. I came up behind them and pounced they didn't even get the chance to

scream or even TRY to run it is not like they are anything compared to me just food. I

had a slight feeling of guilt I mean I did once use to be one of these things one of the

things that I just ripped into tiny little pieces and drank all of its blood

What was happening to me I mean this is so wrong? I thought then I started to run

and run I ran until I came upon a rock and I sat there wondering if I should continue

running or run back to the thing I came from.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I don't know how long I sat there. I don't even know why I sat there that long.

There were just so many questions running through my head; why did I want to run away?

Where would I go? What would happen? Why was I all of a sudden so sad?

I had to just sit there and try to think this all through after who knows how long I got up off the rock and just ran some more.

I know that there are some vampires that live in houses and go to school, some even have jobs, well my life is no where near that good I am a loner I only go out at night well at least in public.

I spend most of my time roaming around in the woods waiting for some unexpecting human to come along.

Right now I was in South Carolina along the coast there is a lot of swamp, just walking along the coast line, don't worry it is night time and there is also no body out.

I just kept thinking about all the things that had happened in such a short period of time and all the important questions that I was asking myself.

The last thing that I thought before the sun came up was that right now I am as happy as a vampire can be right were I was and I have all of eternity to go up north if I want to later so what was the rush.

One week later

I was still going out of my mind with wonder.

Trying to figure why do I wasn't to head out into the middle of no where, where not many vampires live, and try to find whatever I was looking for if I was even looking for something.

I sitting in my favorite part of the whole world a place that when ever I had to do something hard or make some choice,

It was at this amazing waterfall that was just gorgeous it was in the middle of the woods with rocks on either side the water was just crystal blue water so gorgeous.

I was sitting on a rock not to far from the waterfall just staring at it like I would find all the answers in the crystal water. Sadly I saw nothing there but leaves and sticks and some water bugs.

Then I saw my reflection and I saw that was on my face and I looked so sad like I was missing a big part of who I was, like I was not as whole as it had once been.

Then I realized that the only real reason that I did not want to go was that I was scared scared of what would happen to me if I left the only part of the world that I have ever lived in the only place I had ever know.

Then the answer that I had been searching for came to me and it was that I had to go I had to leave and go to this new place that my heart and soul where telling me I should go.

And I got over the whole self pitying I don't want to leave the whole place that I have ever known.

I started running relying solely on my instincts for which direction I should go. I ran for miles and miles only seeing trees and dead leaves. It was fall and probably was cold but I could not feel it vampires really don't feel temperature because we are always cold.

I ran for days on end not eve feeding until it started raining and I had a funny feeling that I would be seeing a lot more of this in the west **(A/N have I been saying north that is kind of stupid of me she is going WEST to those who r confused just ask and I will try to explain better if u just send me a message)** then I had ever seen in the south.

I decided that I need to figure out what state I was in but I had not eaten in days so I was kind of torn I think that I should go in to a welcome center and see if I can lure somebody out of the center.

So I sniffed around trying to find a place that smelled a lot like humans but there was nothing there hmmm………. I don't really know what is wrong I mean shouldn't there be humans somewhere near by. Where was I was I in the middle of no where?? I would I feed with out humans close by?

**Hey u guys listen I will not b updating for like 4 days b/c I am going some where where there is no internet access ok but when I get back I would have been working on the new chapter and it will be longer ok!! REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

EPOV** (a/n because I just felt like it)**

Alice and I had been playing a game of chess which was going absolutely no where, because I could read minds and she could see the future, when all of a sudden she just blanked out like when she does when she is having a vision.

I called out to Jasper and he came running down the stairs from his and Alice's room and ran to her side and sat behind her as she went through the vision.

I tried to read her mind to see if the vision was anything bad and regretted it when I did because she was sing some country song in her head I guess trying to block me out or something.

When she was out of her vision she looked at me and smiled. Then said "We have to go out to the woods to meet someone."

I looked at her like she was insane but I have slowly but surely learned something from being around her for a 50 plus years and that is to NEVER bet against Alice.

So I got up and followed her out the door and so did everyone else having heard Alice and were very curious to why she was smiling and where she was going.

We started to running and soon enough I pick up a wonderful smell it was almost as good as human blood but I knew it was a vampire but it smelled like freesias and I could not quite put my finger on it but I think it was strawberries but the smell was very flowery,

Then I saw her, most beautiful thing on the planet a female vampire with brown hair, white skin, a slim but not stick thin body, and then I looked at her eyes and was horrified because I could never be with her she drank human blood.

BPOV

I could smell them there was about 5 of them and there was no way I could out run them so I just waited and when they arrived I turned around and saw one of the most beautiful creatures on this planet.

A gorgeous 6 foot god he had bronze hair and white skin like all of us and a fabulously built body and then I looked at his eyes and realized that he drank animal blood and there was no way I could ever be with him.

Then a tall blonde turned to look at me and said "I am Carlisle and I am sorry but we can not allow you to feed around this area we do not want to be exposed."

"That is perfectly ok I was just passing through I will not feed around your land."

"Thank you. You can stay with us for a few days if you wish?" I think he was the leader he spoke with such authority but also with kindness.

"I would greatly appreciate that I have not rested for many days."

"Where do you come from?"

"The south" I answer simple I had no need to explain myself any further then that.

"Ah well would you like me to introduce you to everyone?"

"Very much thank you." staring at the bronzed haired god.

Going from left to right he said "Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Esme, Edward,"

**(A/N I am not going to describe all of them enter description after the names ok?)**

I looked at all of them

"And you are?" said Edward.

"My name is Isabella but you guys can call me Bella."

"And what is your story?" Jasper asked

"This is not the time or the place to tell my long and eventful tale that is my life."

**ok I know I know that is not that long but I** **thought that was a good way to end that chapter keep reading to the next one!!!! REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**HELLO PEOPLE!!**

**This is my second update of the day it is a tad bit longer!!!**

Chapter 4

BPOV

I really was not ready to tell them my story and I really don't trust them.

After figuring out that I was not going to tell them much more then what I already had told them they asked if I wanted to come back to there house.

With no reason not to I said that I would like to but could not stay for long.

After me saying yes Carlisle told me to follow behind a larger guy and I think that he name was Emmett and that he would lead me to the house.

Emmett toke off running with out any warning I just stood there for a few minutes until Carlisle reminded me to fallow after him I started running and caught up to him quickly.

I could tell that none of them really trusted me because they all circled me like they thought I was going to run off and kill every human in site or something.

The smaller girl and I think her name was Alice kept smiling at me and I have to admit that it was a little strange and she was kind of freaking me out.

The bronzed hair guy that I had liked ran right next to me and I don't think that he liked me very much he kept staring at me like he was waiting for something to happen and I just wasn't working out the way he thought it would.

After running for about a minute and a half we came upon a house that was very homey like a real human family lived there and it honestly shocked me at how real they seemed they really seemed like a family.

"Welcome to our home." Said the woman named Esme I think.

"Thank you very much." I said and I realized that my old southern manners were starting to come back into place.

She led me inside and I was just a gorgeous in there as it was outside.

She told me to sit down in a chair in the living room to the left of the front door. So I sat down in this white chair that you sink about a foot and a half into and everyone sat in different places all around me.

Then they started throwing questions at me left and right that not even my vampire hearing could keep up. I did catch the little spiky hair vampires question but that was only because she was speaking so loud in my ear.

And I answered her with a "Alice, right?" yes she said in answer to my question "I really don't know how long I will be staying just long enough to find what I was looking for"

"What are you looking for?" asked Jasper

"At this point I really am not sure."

"Then why did you come?" asked Rosalie and she did it with such an attitude I could tell she does not like me at all.

"Well Rosalie" I said with just as much attitude "I came because I wanted to and that is all you really need to know. OK?"

She just rolled her eyes and looked away. I decided that I did not need to lash back out at her so I looked back to Edward still staring at him.

"So where are you from?" said Esme in a much kinder voice trying to cut the tension in the room

"Any where that has food and a wood." I was not getting ready to tell them anything I just meet them I don't trust them yet.

"Ah well that is how most vampires live"

"And you don't live like most vampires."

"No we don't live like them at all." something that I already knew though so it was not really anything of importance.

APOV

She was not going to tell us anything I could already tell you that. She was just a secretive as the rest of us and was one of the most stubborn people I have ever met.

Right then I there I decided that I liked her. I was so looking forward to Edward getting married I really hope that it is to this girl but in my vision I could not see the face of the girl that I was walking up the aisle to him which is very frustrating.

Then Isabella or Bella as she like to be called jumped up and says "I have not feed in a very long time is there a place that I could feed near by?"

"No" Jasper answer her simply

"Well then I will respect your wishes and leave your area who knows maybe we will cross paths later on."

Then she started to walk to the door.

And Edward's face fell to the floor just about.

I had to chime in then I mean this could be my future sister-in-law here.

"Well why don't you try staying here for a while and feeding off of animals just for a while. All you have to do is give it a try if it does not work out you can always leave I mean are humans really all that hard for you to resist I mean we have humans that are just a few miles away and any normal vampire that feeds off of humans would be going crazy right now but you are just fine." I said frantically trying to get her to stay

Bella just stared at me I guess trying to figure out what I just said.

After about a minute she said "No humans are not that hard for me to resist it smells good but not as good as it smells to other vampires. I didn't like the smell of blood very much as a human."

Edward was trying so hard to look like he didn't care but I could tell that he was ecstatic on the inside.

"Well then I couldn't hurt to try now would it" said Esme who was just about as excited as I was about the idea of her staying.

"No it couldn't hurt" she said in a quiet voice "I will give it a try and stay for a week or so but I really don't know how to hunt humans."

Carlisle jumped at the opportunity and told her all about it boring us all to where Emmett was actually pretending to sleep it was not until the end that any of us actually paid attention to what he was saying when he said

"Well that about wraps it up" thank god "Well Alice, Jasper, Esme and I went hunting last night yesterday so how about you go with Edward, Rosalie, and Emmett takes you hunting."

The second the words were out of his mouth Rosalie had something to say "I don't want to go with her." She said with such an attitude.

"Rose" Emmett said in a soft voice trying to get her to be a little bit kinder to our new guest.

"No Emmett" seeing his plan and with that said she ran up the stairs and slammed the door to her room.

"It is ok I can go hunting with Isabella" "Bella" we all looked at her "I liked to be called Bella" "ok well um I can take Bella hunting all on my own we will be fine."

But the rest of the family looked to me to see if I had another opinion on the matter. "They will be fine just like Edward said"

EPOV

Yes that means that we can go I don't know why but I really was loking forward to being alone with bella.

I just felt like I needed to be around her. I feel like that is the only thing that I need to be happy anymore.

I didn't eve really care that alice was still blocking her thoughts form me.

All that really matter was that I was going to be alone with bella.

Bella got up and thanked everyone for letting her stay with us for a while and Esme said something along the lines of have fun.

With all that done we walked out the door.

**There we go the end of the chapter it is my longest it is 4 pages and 1300 words long I hope that you liked it I will update soon REVIEW!!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

BPOV

I followed Edward out the door and into the woods.

I was really nervous I had never feed on animals in all my seventy one years as a vampire

(making it so that I was born in 1920 I am 17 years old) and I really don't know how it is

going to go I mean what if it tasks really gross or human blood is more irresistible then I

thought it was who knows what could happen?

I was freaking out I really didn't know what was going to happen and I don't even know

why I am giving this a try I just am maybe I shouldn't do this I mean so many things can

go wrong? Maybe I should just back out?

I decided that was not the thing to do I could just give this a try right I mean I could

I could always go back to my old ways right?

So I ran along side of Edward silently freaking out in my head and then I heard a herd

of deer Edward looked at me and signaled that that was what we were after.

So he ran up to a huge buck and drank the thing dry.

And then my instincts just toke over me crouched down and pounced on to the closest

deer and I drank it dry just like Edward had.

I was surprised it was not half bad I mean it was nothing like human blood but it was ok

just good enough.

Edward stared at me as I did this so once I was done with like 4 deer I turned around and

said "What?"

**I know it is shorter and but I am hoping to update by the end of this weekend and it will be much longer review and please look at my poll ok I would like to know what you all think!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I KNOW THIS CHAPTER IS FAST BUT IT WILL BE IMPORTANT THAT IT IS LATER ON IN THE STORY PLEASE JUST READ THE NEXT CHAPTER AFTER THIS ONE OK!!

BPOV

Edward just shook his head in response to my question then with out any warning he toke off running.

He shot off in the opposite direction from the house.

God he's fast I silently thought.

I could barley keep up with him he kept running and running going through all these weird twists and turns trying to get rid of me I think.

He finally stopped in this gorgeous meadow that was unbelievable I had never seen something this pretty.

It had a yellowish glow and there were flowers all around and you could hear the soft sounds of a stream in the background.

"What the heck is your problem?" I yelled at him from 20 feet away from him

He just continued to pace back and forth ignore me completely.

I got so frustrated with the way he was treating me I moved so that I was right in front of him and said as nicely as I could "Are you going to answer the question?"

He didn't look at me he just turned his head and toke a deep breath then said so quietly that I barley caught what he was saying "YOU are my problem"

I instantly got defensive "What the heck do you mean I have done nothing to you?"

"It is not something that you did it is something that you make me feel."

"How do I make you feel?" not really understand what he was trying to get at

"You make me feel so complete like I was missing something in my life and now I have found it I feel so happy around you like no one else in the room matters."

I just stared at him wondering how he could feel all of this when he had only know me for almost 2 days.

And as if he was reading my mind he said "I know that this is fast and that you probably are really confused and I am too but I just thought that you should know how I was feeling"

With that said he turned around and started to walk away.

"Wait!" I yelled as he was almost at the end of the meadow

He slowly turned around and I ran over to him and said "I feel the same I just did not have the courage to tell you I didn't really know why I ended up here I didn't even really care but when I saw you for the first time I just knew that I was meant to come here because of you all because of you"

With that said I leaned in a kissed him he was confused that I could tell but he kissed me back with just as much passion as I did.

When I was done kissing him I looked up at him and just stared into his eyes and everything just felt right no one else matter I didn't care if the world was on fire as long as he was there.

**Hey guys!!!! I know it is not long but I only have like 3 votes on my poll and I will not update until I have at least 10 I mean come on!!! And let me tell you that the next chapter is very good!!!! I**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

EPOV

I was so shocked when she leaned into kiss me I was so confused how she could feel the same way but I got over it and just kissed her back.

When she pulled away all to soon my mind started working in over time I realized that I knew nothing about her and she barley knew anything about me I don't know how this is going to last.

My mind started on that trail and ended on my wondering if she even really cared for me at all.

I knew that she was staring at me I could feel her eyes on me but I could not bring myself to look at her I was feel so hurt she eventually pulled away and stared at me with as much hurt as I was feeling.

"Is something wrong?" she asked in a broke voice

"I don't really know." I said telling the truth

"Ok well umm" she stared at me with such confusion "Maybe I should just go" and she turned around and started to run away

I was faster then she was though and a mile or so away from the meadow I caught up to her I stood right I front of her not really knowing what to say to make her stay or to get her to tell me why.

"Isabella….." I stopped not really knowing where to go from there

BPOV

I just stood there in stock why was there so much hurt behind his eyes why did he look so sad.

Was he regretting telling me that he had feelings for me?

Did he just realized that he said something he does not mean does he not have feelings for me at all?

"Is something wrong?" my voice was so broken

I heard him answer but I really didn't care I saw his answer in his eyes.

My mind started screaming at me that he did not care for me and in the end I thought that he was going to leave for me and I decided that if he was going to leave I might as well do it for him.

"Ok well umm" I was so confused what went wrong "Maybe I should just go" I started to run away as fast as I could I was afraid of the hurt that he could cause me.

He was faster then me though after running from him for about a mile or so he caught up to me and just stared at me for what felt like forever and right when I was about to say something he said my name.

"Isabella" he looked so confused I don't knew where we are going to go from here maybe I should just leave.

And with that I just ran and this time he did not follow me I felt so hurt and alone were would I go.

**Hey you guys I only got 7 votes on my poll that is sad I closed it though I am leaving this cliffy and will not be updating until I get 10 reviews I have almost 500 hits but only 8 reviews that is sad I have more alerts then I have reviews! The next chapter is really good let me tell ya because Bella crosses the border lines! Spoiler!!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

EPOV

I just stood there in shock not knowing whether or not to follow her I was so confused and hurt for some reason and I think that I need to figure that out.

So I walked back to the house trying to clear my head.

BPOV

I felt so hurt I don't know if it was because he didn't follow me or because I had come to this new place that I didn't understand at all.

I ran and ran until I picked up the horrible smell and all of a sudden there was this wolf no it was no a wolf it was way too big to be a wolf it was almost as big as a full grow bear and it was black.

He I am assuming growled at me I slowly backed away hands up for some reason I was deathly afraid of this thing.

Then the animal changed into a man a very tall man with tan skin also he was wearing no clothes and it toke every once of me not to fall on to the ground laughing.

"You crossed the borders." He said in a deep and powerful voice telling me that I should leave

I did not "What borders? And what are you a werewolf or something?"

He toke a moment and rolled his eyes as if I was a child that need to be taught something "The La Push borders the Cullen family treaty ring any bells and that is exactly what I am a werewolf"

"Hmmm" I said thoughtfully

"What are the consequences of crossing these borders?" I ask truly afraid of what might happen I mean this thing was huge

"I am sorry but the consequences are death and death only" with that said I had about 7 or 8 werewolves surrounding me

I backed slowly away from the group and then growled as I crouched down. A snotty dark silver one ran at me first he got a few good scratches in but I tour him apart and then ran as fast as I could away from the werewolves.

It seemed that as soon as I was a few yards away from the werewolves all of the Cullen family appear including Edward he ran up to me and hesitated before standing a few feet behind me.

I stared at the Cullens and then looked at the werewolves I didn't know what was going to happen I mean I had killed one of their own they were not going to let that go were they??

No I don't think that they would I thought as I stared into their coal black eyes they had no forgiveness or remorse for attacking me or anything beside hate I was scared for the Cullens I did not want them hurt. I was starting to care for them.

Carlisle was the first to say something "We don't want to fight with you will you allow us the chance to explain why there is a vampire on your land?"

The werewolves changed into a human form I would have blushed if I could because I realized that none of them are wearing clothes.

Then the whole pack started to attack me, only this time they did it with words.

"That thing just torn apart one of our pack and now you want to make up and act like nothing happened at all???" he said like he thought we were stupid or something and what does he mean thing! I am NOT a thing!

"Hey you guys started it I don't even know what border lines you're talking about!"

"That is not my fault they should have warned you. You are lucky that I don't tear you limb from limb right now for killing one of the members of my pack."

"He came at me what did you want me to just stand there and let him kill me?"

"There would be an idea it would be a win-win situation"

They were all yelling at me even with my vampire hearing I could not understand what they were saying.

"ENOUGH!" yelled the last person I thought would yell Esme

"Ok listen to me she did not even know about the border lines and you attacked with out any reason and now one of the members of you pack is dead and that is because he was hot headed and tried to attack her so back off ok?"

We all stared at her shocked that this was coming out of her mouth.

Alice just had to have her say so "Look how about we agree to never step one inch on to your land again?"

"Oh so our friend dies but all your going to do is the same thing you are already suppose to do?" said a red-brown werewolf

We all stared at each other not sure what to really do there was not much more that the Cullens could give them.

Then it all made sense they were only really mad at me right so?

"What if I promise to leave this whole state and to never come back you will never have to see me again?"

**I know I know it is short I am sorry I have had this chapter for a while I want to make it longer but I am kind of lost I have some ideas but it is kind of just a mess any way review are appreciated!!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! READ!!!!

――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

Chapter 9

EPOV

I walked at a slow pace home. When I got there I picked up so many loving thoughts from all of my family members it made me so sad that I will never have that.

It uses to just annoy me but now I just felt alone and empty.

That was when I realized that Bella was that somebody that I was meant to spend my life with her that is why I have such a strong affection towards her.

There was nothing I could do about it know she had left and I probably will never see her again and the thought made my heart break.

Alice was screaming at me in my head but I really didn't care all I wanted was Bella.

Then Alice ran up and jumped up and down trying to get my attention.

"What Alice?" annoyed

Once she knew she had my attention she showed me it was Bella she was running from something then it went blank.

"I think that Bella is in trouble with the werewolves."

Oh know and I suddenly ran my speed surprising even me.

I was at the borders with in minutes I did not know whether I should cross until I heard and growl then I ran and was at Bella side with in seconds.

I saw that there was blood everywhere and I knew it was a werewolf because it smelt awful.

I stared at Bella wondering if it would be ok with her if I went to her I hesitated afraid of what she would do I decided to stand a few feet away.

A few seconds later the rest of the family arrived.

The tribe was not happy about this at all I could tell that Bella had kill a werewolf Paul I think his name was they were very angry with Bella and I don't think that they will let her get away with just leaving.

We all just stared at each other not really knowing what to say.

Carlisle was the first to say something "We don't want to fight with you will you allow us the chance to explain why there is a vampire on your land?"

The werewolves changed into a human form I was use to seeing this so it did not bother me but I could tell it bother Bella she would have turned beat red if possible.

Then the whole pack started to attack her with their minds and mouths and all I wanted to do was defended her but it was her fight.

"That thing just torn apart one of our pack and now you want to make up and act like nothing happened at all???" Sam said like he thought we were stupid which to him we were.

"Hey you guys started it I don't even know what border lines you're talking about!" yelled Bella right back at him.

"That is not my fault they should have warned you. You are lucky that I don't tear you limb from limb right now for killing one of the members of my pack."

"He came at me what did you want me to just stand there and let him kill me?"

"There would be an idea it would be a win-win situation"

They were all yelling at her so much that even with my perfect hearing I could only catch bits and pieces of what they were saying.

"ENOUGH!" yelled the last person I thought would yell Esme

"Ok listen to me she did not even know about the border lines and you attacked with out any reason and now one of the members of you pack is dead and that is because he was hot headed and tried to attack her so back off ok?"

We all stared at her shocked that this was coming out of her mouth.

Alice just had to have her say so "Look how about we agree to never step one inch on to your land again?"

"Oh so our friend dies but all your going to do is the same thing you are already suppose to do?" said a red-brown werewolf that's mind said was Jacob

We all stared at each other not sure what to really do there was not much more that to give them what were we going to do?

Then Bella said the last thing I thought was going to come out of her mouth and it scared me.

"What if I promise to leave this whole state and to never come back you will never have to see me again?"

"NO!" I yelled I did not want her to leave I was just getting to know her

The pack was very curious to why she was willing to give them this opportunity and to why I was so against it.

Bella started at me for a long time probably wondering the reason behind my out burst.

I was just so scared that she would leave with out even saying good bye and that I would never see her again.

"We will agree with this but we will kill you if you EVER set foot on this state again" Sam said with such power all high and mighty

"Don't worry I plan on heading back south, where I should have never left."

My heart crumbled with those few words did she not feel the same was she craving the company of someone else I was so lost and confused.

With that Bella turned around and ran off of the La Push borders.

In my head I heard Alice scream for me to follow after her so for once I listen to her and I did.

**Whoa 2 chapters in one day I really would like to get up to like 20 reviews of PLEASE review!! I am hoping to have the next chapter up when I do I have a few ideas for it so review!!**


	10. Chapter 10

Hey you guys! I got at least half way to my goal and I will not be mean and make you all wait but it is sad I have like 1000 hit but only 15 reviews please review even if it is bad I would appreciate it!!

———————————————————————————————————

Chapter 10

BPOV

I didn't want to run but at the same time I knew that it was the only thing I could do, so that the Cullens would not get hurt I owned them so much, they showed me a new way of life that I would not have believed before now and I was so grateful to them.

So I ran I ran and ran until I was at the state line and I knew that the second I crossed that line that it would be all over I would never see any of them again I thought about them all but I basically thought about Edward.

I thought about how I would never see him again and how it had felt when we had kissed I thought about how I was losing him.

I crossed the border line and it all went down hill from there.

I just broke down I lay on the ground of the forest floor and just cried dry tears of loneness.

I can't believe that I am going back to that lonely and emptiness.

I was going back to a place I hoped to never see again and if felt so wrong I sat on the forest floor for who knows how long and toke self pity on myself.

After a while I got up and turned around suddenly having the feeling that I was not alone and that I was being watched.

Then I saw him the most wonderful creature in the world sitting on a tree limb not 30 feet above my head.

He was staring at me with a look of pure pity written across his face. He jumped down and came to me. He stops about a 2 feet away from me and we just stared at each other for the longest time not having anything to say.

When I thought that I could take the silence no more he finally said something "I know we have taken this fast and I know that we don't really know anything about each other but I really just wanted to say that I care deeply for you and I don't know why I am just hoping that you feel the same and that we CAN be together. hopefully take this slow and try to figure out each other I just want to get to know you that is all I want just to get to know you at least that is all I want for know." He seemed to stare straight into my heart as he looked into my eyes.

I knew that in this moment I was no happy that we were just together. I too hoped that this would work out.

I slowly opened my mouth to speak "I just want to be happy and I know that we don't know anything about each other and that this is all of confusing and messed up I just want to feel happy for once in my life and all I can do is hope that I make you happy."

"You do, you make me so happy I have only know you for going on 3 days" he said as he stared at the setting sun "and you have made me so much more happy then I think I have ever been in my whole life you are all that I have ever wanted and all that I need."

I saw so many caring emotions behind his eyes and I really didn't know what to say. So I just stared in to those emotions filled eyes and asked a simple question "So what do we do know?"

Such a simple question with such a complicated answer.

"I don't know" he answered and now he was the one staring out into space.

————————†———————————————†———————————

There you go I hope you like it I wanted to give a shout out to sugarandspiceandeverthingmean she is great and I appreciate it and I wanted to leave you guys a little clue go to the new website that is on my profile

let me know if you figure out why I showed this to you guys!! REVIEW!


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys I am so happy with all of my reviewers thank you SO much! I hope that you enjoy this chapter! PS did every one check out my profile like I told u to because it has A LOT to do with the next few chapters so make sure you do so that u understand!!!

҉―――――――――‡――――――――――――――――――‡―――――――҉

Chapter 11

EPOV

Were we going to go from here was she going to leave was she going to stay?

I didn't understand nor did I think I would ever.

I look at Bella and thought about how much I loved her after such a short amount of time if I care this much for her after such a short amount of time imagine how I will feel after 10 years or 50 or how ever long she wants me to be around.

I just wanted to be there and hope that she would be there for me.

So I just stood there lost in my thoughts after such along time Bella finally spoke up "We have taken this so fast that I don't know where to go from there I mean what is there to do should I leave or stay what do you want do you want me to stay or leave?"

I thought on the question though I already knew the answer to but I decided to think this through anyway "I really want you to stay here with me but now that you are not aloud to live in state I don't know where to go from here."

"I really want to stay with you and I don't know why I have never felt this in all my years but I think that we need to just have sometime to ourselves to be with each other and figure out where to go from here"

I think that this was probably the wisest thing that we had said all night and she was right we did need to just be together and figure out where to go from here because I was really confused.

Once I had made the decision to stay out here Alice had a vision and she told the whole family that we would be staying out here for a while.

I told Bella that I would love to stay out here with her and with that settle we headed out to hunt because that just seemed logical to both of us.

BPOV

I was so happy that he decided to stay out here with me because that meant that he was as desperate to get to know me as I was so get to know him.

After hunting which if I do say so I think went pretty well I mean I am controlling my urges pretty well or at least I think so.

I was just nervous about how him being out here with me was going to work.

―――――――――‡――――――――――――――――――‡―――――――҉

I know I know it is short probably one of my shortest but it is because I am starting a new story if u want to find out more review!! Jk it about a millionaire marring a girl and that is all I am giving you so anyway I just wanted to tell you I will not be updating for at least the rest the week because I want my first chapter of the other book to be LONG!!!

REVIEW you guys!!


	12. Chapter 12

HEY! I know I said I was going to work on a new story but I wise friend told me that I should put it off so I am going to and I will update this instead!!! Don't you feel special!!!

REVIEW!

―――――――――――――――♣♠♥♦――――――――――――――――♣♠♥♦―――――――――――――――♣♠♥♦―――――――――――――――

EPOV

I knew Bella was nervous I don't know why maybe it was that we were going hunting again and she was scared she was going to hurt somebody.

I don't know but then again I don't know Bella that well now do but I am determined to find out as much as I can about her as fast as I can.

After we hunted we just walked around for a while and I asked her random questions like what her favorite color was and was food she likes when she was human and just stupid stuff but it was all I could think of to get to know her a little better.

She started to ask me questions but I quickly stopped her by saying "Nope today is my day to ask the questions you can have tomorrow"

After a while I got tired of how slow this was going and I asked the questions at a vampire speed throwing them at her so fast that I could barley keep up.

When it started to get dark we jumped up in a tree and sat next to each other on the same branch I wanted to bad to just reach out a touch her but I knew that I had taken this to fast at the beginning I had to start going slower.

So we just spent most of the night staring at each other I don't know about her but I was memorizing everything about her the wavy in her hair and the dimples on her checks.

I was happy for the first time in so long I was just happy to be here with Bella and share these feelings with her.

All I wanted in that moment was for it to never end and I would do everything in my power to make sure that it never ends.

We stayed up there until the sun came up that morning staying in an almost sleep for the longest time.

After a while Bella had laid her head on my shoulder and left it there relaxing more and more as time went on.

As the sun began to rise Bella jumped off the tree and stood at the very bottom looking up at me.

"Whatcha waiting for jump down here?" she said playfully

I immediately jumped down a went to her

"Do you have something planned?" curious to why we had to move from the tree

"I might" with that she toke of running north

I followed after her curious to where she was going after about 30 min of traveling we stopped in front of the most random place she always surprises me.

We were on the beach up near Alaska were the water was well below freezing.

It was a cloudy day so our skin was not glittering.

With out any warning Bella went up to the cliff we were standing by and stood on the tips of her toes and just when I thought she was going to jump she turning around and said "Are you going to join me?" then she jumped off the at least 100 foot cliffy into the water.

I stood there for a second then quickly jumped in after her.

As I came up from under the water Bella splashed me I was not expecting that so my reflexes kicked in and I jumped back about 2 feet.

She giggled and swan at a vampire speed away from me.

It was really cold and there was no body out so I was not worried and I followed after her.

We swam around for hours on end and just as the sun was setting on our 2 day together I looked at Bella and said…

―――――――――――――――♣♠♥♦――――――――――――――――♣♠♥♦―――――――――――――――♣♠♥♦―――――――――――――――

CLIFFY! I know it is but I don't am debating what Edward should say right now so I thought it was a good place to end it well I will update by SAT. promise so don't worry it will not by cliffy for long!!

REVIEW! (even if it is mean)


	13. Chapter 13

I know u all just want the update so here it is!! PS I was so embarrassed I was reading over my story looking for ideas and I have made so many mistakes i am going to go back this week and fix them!!! Anyway here is the story!

———————————————ﻴ——————————————ﻳ————————————————ﻴ———————————ﻴ——————————————

BPOV

We had spent the whole day together and I have been having a great time.

Edward has been throwing questions at me since yesterday so I have not figured out the much about him as I want to but tomorrow I will I promise you I will.

We meaning, him and me, have been avoiding one subject though and that was what our lives as humans were like.

I did because I had some things that I wanted to keep secret things that I was not ready to tell anyone especially Edward.

But as the sun set over the sea Edward look over to me and said "Tell me about your life when you were human"

My stomach dropped as he said those few words the very thing I was just thinking that I was not ready to tell him he brings up. What was I going to do was I going to tell him? That I was not ready to tell him or was I going to go through with it and tell him.

As my internal mind battle went on Edward just stared at me with only curiosity. After almost 10 minutes of silence I answered "My human life was very hard" I slowly began not knowing what to say after that. I then realized that we were in the middle of nowhere in the sea fully dressed because neither of us had taken the time to undress this gave me a good excuse

Confusion was clearly on his face but there was also something else it almost looked like fear but I was not sure.

"How about we go back to the shore and dry off and I might just tell you then?"

"Why can't you just tell me now?"

"Because it is long and complicated and I want to tell you, if I tell you, on dry land."

"Why is it so long and complicated?"

"Why don't you just follow me and find out?" Not waiting for his answer I swam off

Edward quickly caught up to me.

We swam to land just like I wanted to.

I got out of the water and went to lie down in the sand.

It is well past dark but with our super hearing and seeing everything looked just like it did during the day.

Edward came and sat next to me.

We sat there in silence for a while and Edward was the first to break the silence

"Are you going to tell me or am I going to have to force it out of you?" and man did he say it like he meant it

"OKAY!! Okay I will tell you!"

"When I was a little girl I lived in…..

———————————————ﻴ——————————————ﻳ————————————————ﻴ———————————ﻴ——————————————

to be continued

Well I will not be able to update for the rest of the week but for spring break I will be updating a lot!! So until then!!! Review!!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14!

——————————————ﻍﻍﻎﻎ——————————————ﻍﻍﻎﻎ————————————ﻍﻍﻎﻎ————————————ﻍﻍﻎﻎ——————————————

"When I was a little girl I lived in Mayo, Yukon" (a/n I am finally bringing this into the story I hope u checked out the website on my profile) I toke a deep breath still not entirely sure that I was making the right decision.

"My life was very hard. My whole family as far back as any of us can remember was very poor but somehow my father came upon a lot of money. He never told us how." I would have burst out into tears by now if I could

"All I knew about my father's new job was that a lot of men were always around the house with guns. The men were not good people and they raped my often I was abused and I almost died many times. My mother and father did not care much they were just so happy that they come upon all this money. I had two sisters when I was younger but one moved away when she got older and had a baby so she did not suffer much. And my other sister was insane or at least so my family thought. Her life was a lot�harder than mine she was younger and prettier so the men were meaner to her. For some reason she started having these visions things that she thought were going to happen. I scared me so much I thought that one of the men had hit her too hard and she had brain problems now." I started dry crying at this point holding myself this was so hard to remember

"Bella you don't have to tell me any more I understand" Edward said so kind to me no one had ever been so kind to me

"No I am to far in I might as well tell you the rest."

So I continued my story

"I for some reason told my mother this hoping she could help her in some way. But my mother told my father and my father told the men and they sent her away Edward they sent her away and I never saw her again when I turned 17 I went to go and see if she was still alive but they did not know what had happened to her she had just disappered one day."

My body was shaking so hard the only thing that kept me from running away was Edward he was holding me so close like he cared

"Bella I am so sorry. I wish�I could have been there to protect you from all of this.�But�I am just curious so�can I ask you a question?"

I only nodded my head

"What was your sister's name?"

"Alice" I answer so softly that I didn't even know if he heard me

But the shock on his face told me he had

——————————————ﻍﻍﻎﻎ——————————————ﻍﻍﻎﻎ————————————ﻍﻍﻎﻎ————————————ﻍﻍﻎﻎ——————————————

OMG I KNOW REVIEW AND TELL ME IF U LIKE IT!


	15. Chapter 15

WHOA!! I got the most from the last chapter!! And u knw what I was thinking about it and I might have made some mistakes in my story but if u guys like it u will keep reading it and if it bugs u then just tell me and I will make sure that I go over it like 20 times!

Ʊ―――――――――――― ――――――――――ƱƱ――――――――― ―――――――――ƱƱƱ――――――――― ――――――――――ƱƱƱƱ――――――GOODLUCK!!

EPOV

I felt the shock of what she just said spread across my face as I realized it. 

But then I thought maybe she is not talking about the Alice **I **knew it could be anyone there were a lot of people named Alice it was a common name right?? But her story sounded a lot like Alice's I mean all we knew was that she was abandoned in an insane asylum but still that was not THAT common.

"Do you know if it is my 'sister' Alice that was your sister?"

"I don't know does Alice remember anything?"

"No, she does not even remember her whole name, all she knows is that Alice is what she was called in her human life and that she was in an insane asylum for a long time."

"I don't know maybe if I talk to her it might help her understand and remember better. I don't really recall what my sister looked like I was young and she was taken away when I was 15 she was 14 only a year younger I went to the asylum 3 years later and she was not there." 

"I am so sorry Isabella" I hugged her close to me

"It is ok I just want to know about her I just want to find her and get to know her that is all I want." She started dry crying on my shoulder I hugged her even closer to my body I felt so horrible and it made me feel worst that there was nothing I could do about it nothing I could do to help her.

APOV (guess who??)

Jasper and I were talking about the Civil War movie we had just watched. He has a thing for the Civil War he lived during that time period.

The movie had actually not been that bad most of the movies he made me watch were really boring but I watched him because I love him but I mostly watch them because it means I can bribe him to go shopping with me in exchange. 

I was half way through telling him something when I blanked out having another vision.

I was on a shore line next to the beach I was staring at Bella the new girl we meet only 5 days ago. I was actually starting to get to like her I can't wait to take her shopping.

I think I was in Edward's shoes because he was the only one out there with her they went out there to better understand each other or at least I think their relationship is going to fast for me I don't understand half of the time.

Anyway man does my mind get side tracked a lot!

I was talking to Bella about her past when she suddenly said that I was her sister I went into total shock I mean this girl that I just met was my sister I didn't know if I was happy or incredible sad because of how horrible my story was plus I didn't remember any of it.

UGH why can't I remember!!

I came out of the vision.

It hit me then Bella was my sister I HAD family!!

And I took of running I think that jasper understood some how because he did not follow me he probably felt my emotions or something Jasper was always incredibly calm and collected that is why we match because we are opposite.

I was getting side tracked again was suppose to be focusing on Bella and getting to her.

I ran and ran until I was in Alaska I knew that they had to be up here some where or at least that is were I think they were I was not much of a tracker.

After running for over two hours I reached where they were and I was just on time Bella was crying on Edward shoulder it looks like she just told him.

Good because I don't like being late for anything.

I ran up to Edward and Bella. I was nervous for some reason I knew there had been something special about Bella from the moment I saw her but I just thought that it was that her and Edward were going to end up together not that I was going to gain a biological sister.

Edward was first to see me I think they were too wrapped up in each other to notice me before.

Edward sighed and then pulled Bella back and pointed to me.

She turned around slowly and looked at me we had seen each other before and I don't think that it made since in Bella's mind yet that we might possibly be related but hey she does not even know of my past yet so how is she suppose to.

"Oh hi Alice." She answered simply her voice cracking on my name

"Bella" I said sweetly as I kneeled down to her eye level I gave Edward a look and he left "Hey wait!" Bella cried but it was too late he was gone 

"Don't worry Bella he will be back he just wanted to give us some time to talk"

"Why do we need to talk?"

I ignored her question "Bella has Edward told you anything about my past?"

"No why?"

"Because no one knows anything about my past. All I know is that I woke up a few miles from an insane asylum a vampire I think I am about 16 or 17 I don't know my real age yet. I lived in the South for a while because that is where I woke up. I don't remember anything about my past. But after a while I started having visions of the man with blonde hair and blood red eyes at first he scared me but then I realized that he was to beautiful to be afraid of I had a vision of us meeting in a bar so I went there and I meet the love of my life that very night Jasper. And that is basically all I remember about my life."

I think that Bella was starting to realize what I was talking about because a million different emotions spread all across her face all at once.

Ʊ―――――――――――― ――――――――――ƱƱ――――――――― ―――――――――ƱƱƱ――――――――― ――――――――――ƱƱƱƱ――――――GOODLUCK!!

Another chapter how did u guys like it? It was my second longest chapter with almost 1200 words I will update tomorrow hopefully!

REVIEW!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Chapter 16

BPOV

Why was Alice telling me all of this? It was not that it was not important to me or that I didn't care because I hope greatly that we can be friends because I really think that I am starting to fall in love with Edward but we were not even that close.

Then when she was done it came over me her story sounded a lot like I thought me sister's would I mean the asylum and she being abandoned and that explained why I couldn't find her.

But was that what she was trying to say.

"Alice, are you trying to say that you think we are related?"

Alice stared at me for a while before she answered

"Yes"

I just stared at her I mean what was I suppose to do jump up and down for joy, I am sorry but that was just not possible I was in shock.

"Bella…" Alice called me name probably trying to figure out why I was just staring at her face and not saying anything at all

"Are you sure?"

"Not really but I am hoping."

"Well how can we know for sure? We can't have a blood test or anything"

"I don't know"

I turned around to find Edward to see if he could help us in any way but I discovered he was not there

"He left to give us soon privacy while we talked"

"Oh..."

"How about we go home and ask Carlisle and see if he know of anyway we can be sure"

Alice stood up and put out her hand to help me.

"Thanks"

"Don't worry about"

She was still holding on to my hand as we took of running, for some reason it did not bother me it gave me comfort.

zZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

Hello people! I know it is short but I wanted to put this up to just say that I have a new story that I really like it! It is called Mr. Billionaire and I want you all to check it out.

And I also wanted to say that since I have this new story I will not be updating as often that is why I didn't leave this chapter cliffy!!

CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY PLEASE!! Thanks!


End file.
